We Are Young
by firebenderAnnabeth
Summary: Takes place during Fourth of July fireworks, where Percy and Annabeth go on their "date". This is pre-BotL and after the Bronze Dragon fiasco in Demigod Diaries. And Percy's birthday fic.


**Coming down the last half hour of our favorite demigod's birthday, and I'm coming through with a quick fic I wrote up in probably 30 minutes. This was originally titled: In Which Percy Discovers Boobs, for my own amusement.**

 **It's some pre-percabeth, awkward do I like her or not, teenage fluff. I re-read the Demigod Files and the Bronze Dragon today. I had a heart attack when Percy mentioned that Beckendorf was 18 and heading to college that summer, and almost cried. Aw well.**

 **Anyway, this takes place at the Fourth of July fireworks after that little bronze dragon fiasco. It was so nice to write something with Silena and Beckendorf and their friendships with Percy and Annabeth. You know, before they died. (Still not over it and it's been 7 years. Whoa it's been 7 years. Holy shit I'm getting old help). And I miss Grover, so he's in here too.**

 **Without further ado, here's my fic for Percy's birthday! Happy birthday to my main dude, my fellow New Yorker. Enjoy it in all it's unedited glory.**

* * *

Percy honestly couldn't believe Annabeth had asked him out to the Fourth of July Fireworks. Even though it was days ago, the image of her smirking and winking at him before sauntering off to win the capture the flag game kept replaying in his mind. The very thought of it made Percy blush. Thank the gods he lived alone in Cabin Three. He didn't need any more heckling from his friends.

But he needed help from his best friend. He had been standing in front of his dresser for probably over a half hour trying to figure out what to wear. Should he wear something nice? Was it even a date? Or should he just go for the usual t-shirt and swim shorts combo? All these questions seriously were stressing him out. The very idea of sitting on a picnic blanket, on the beach next to Annabeth stressed him out.

Percy walked out of his cabin, scanning for any signs of Grover. There were campers hustling and bustling all over trying to get all their activities done fast. Not that there was many campers to begin with. The impending war on Kronos had dwindled the numbers at Camp greatly since he first came here.

Luck seemed to be on his side as he saw the familiar satyr making his way across the green. Percy cupped his hands over his mouth.

"Grover!" he shouted.

His best friend turned towards the sound of his name being called. When he saw it was Percy he smiled and jogged over. Percy crossed his arms over his chest.

"Percy, what's up?" he asked.

He pursed his lips and scratched the back of his neck. Percy could feel himself blushing at the thought of Annabeth and he wanted to bang his head against a wall. Grover probably feeling it through their empathy link grinned.

"I need your help with what to wear to Fireworks tonight. I'm kinda freaking out," Percy admitted.

Grover crossed his arms and smirked at Percy. He didn't like that look on his best friend's face.

"I'm not really the best person to be asking," he teased.

Percy not in the mood to joke around grabbed his best friend by the shoulders. His eyes widened in a plea.

"Grover you have to help me. You're my best friend," he begged.

The two of them were silent for a moment. Grover seemed to be mulling over his answer, even though Percy knew he would help him out anyway. He was just being annoying. After a moment Grover nods and they both walk inside his cabin.

Percy drags Grover over to his dresser, where all the drawers are pulled out with various different pieces of clothing hanging out over the edges. They both just stare at the chaos for a few moments.

"Okay, so for your date-" Grover starts.

Percy cuts him off with a groan and rolling of his eyes.

"It's not a date! Gods, Grover, I thought you were my friend here!"

The satyr throws up his hands in mock surrender while letting out some laughs at the same time. He quickly tries to cover it up with a cough when Percy glares at him.

"Sorry. Just a casual hangout with Annabeth, on the most romantic night of the year," he emphasizes.

"Are you gonna help me or not?" Percy asks with exasperation.

"Yes I will. No more funny business," Grover concedes.

Together they start going through every individual piece of clothing Percy owns. He had recently started hitting his growth spurt and whatever else happens during puberty so he had to go shopping with his mom for a whole new wardrobe last month. Even the thought of puberty was weird to think about. He was the same height as Annabeth now, when he had always been shorter than her.

At the end, they had finally decided to just go with a casual black tshirt and a pair of blue and black swim shorts. Even though he was pretty sure he wasn't about to go swimming tonight. But they were comfortable so he stuck with them. Grover even tried to tame his hair, no matter how many times Percy protested it.

"Do you know if Annabeth's bringing a blanket?" he asked while looking for his flip flops.

He was not about to go wearing sneakers on a beach. That would be absurd. Percy did let out a "ah-ha!" when he found them under his bed. He quickly slipped them on turning around to Grover.

"I dunno. Why don't we go over and ask her?" he said with a smile.

Percy froze up. Was he ready to face Annabeth yet? It was getting later and the fireworks would be starting soon. But he was nervous to see her.

Grover seemed to sense his fear, scoffed and rolled his eyes smiling. He grabbed Percy by the arm and dragged him out of the safety of his cabin.

"Don't you chicken out on Annabeth. You know she won't like that," Grover warned.

Percy pulled his arm out of Grover's grip and he crossed his arms over his chest. He felt offended that he thought he would chicken out.

"I would never. I'd rather not be punched in the face by Annabeth," he scoffed.

Grover let out a laugh that made his head and body tilt back. Percy was glad to see his friend found amusement in imaging Percy getting punched by his other best friend.

They crossed the green, over to the silver cabin that belonged to Athena. They walked up to the patio and Grover pushed Percy to the door. He swiveled around to look at Grover. He just gestured with his hands to knock on the door.

Percy turned around, closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm himself down. He could feel his hands getting clammy. He wiped his palms on his pants before knocking three times. From the inside he could hear footsteps approaching the door. It swung open revealing Malcolm, Annabeth's older brother. He just gave Percy a smirk and a once-over before turning his head towards the inside.

"Annabeth! Your boyfriend's here!" he announced with amusement.

He felt a heat sear across his cheeks in embarrassment. From the inside he heard the familiar groan of Annabeth and her stomping feet.

"Malcolm! I told you a million times! He's not my boyfriend!" she exclaimed.

She came into view and roughly pushed her older brother away from the door. Malcolm just stumbled back laughing before discreetly winking at Percy over Annabeth, making him feel even hotter than before.

When he finally focused back on her, he almost had a heart attack on sight. Her golden hair was clamped up in a clip, with a few stray curls coming down the sides of her face. She was in a white tank top with a blue bikini top underneath it and jean shorts. But what he focused on was the fact that she had boobs, and hips.

Percy wasn't an idiot. He was forced to take health in seventh grade like everyone else in the country. He knew that girls had curves like that, but he just wasn't expecting to see it on Annabeth of all people, ever. He was so used to her wearing tshirts and athletic shorts like every other camper (minus Aphrodite campers. Gotta look stylish while kicking ass). And now she was not in such concealing clothes.

She was leaning against her doorframe, arms crossed over her chest, pushing up...you know. Suddenly, Percy realized how beautiful his best friend was. And she was leaning all her weight on her left leg, and jutting her hip out. Gods, he was in for it.

Realizing he was probably staring not so subtly at her, he coughed and rubbed his face trying to get the blush to fade. He put his hands in his pockets.

"Are you providing the blanket tonight?" he asked.

Her gray eyes narrowed and she arched her, perfectly shaped eyebrow. And she then pursed her lips together. And Percy couldn't stop freaking staring at her face.

"Seriously, Seaweed Brain? That's what you're gonna ask me?"

For a moment, the nickname snapped him out of his trance. He gave a half-hearted glare at his best friend.

"Stop calling me that!" he exclaimed.

"When you stop acting like one, I will. And yes I'll get us the blanket. Hold on."

She walked out of view and Percy turned around to see Grover smiling. It wasn't a friendly smile though, it was an all knowing one.

"You got it bad," Grover chuckled.

"Mention this once to her, and you'll be dead," Percy threatened.

Grover let out another laugh and shrugged his shoulders.

"Whatever, man."

A moment later, Annabeth appeared in the door, with a big plaid blanket under her arm. She looked at Percy expectantly.

"You ready?"

Percy didn't trust himself to say anything and just nodded. She stepped out and closed the door behind her. As they walked by, she greeted Grover as they stepped off the porch. Grover clapped them both on the back.

"Have fun you two," he said before winking at Percy.

Percy may or may not have given Grover the finger discreetly. That only made Grover laugh more.

It was still light out, but the sun was quickly setting over the horizon. Campers were already on the beach with their blankets and food ready for a romantic night with their crushes or significant others.

Annabeth found a spot right next to where Beckendorf and Silena were sitting. The new couple waved at them. Annabeth quickly set up the blanket before going over and sitting next to Silena. Beckendorf then scooted over to Percy.

Beckendorf gave a side glance at the two girls laughing. He then turned to Percy. He was leaning on his hands in the sand.

"I bet they're talking about you," he said.

Feeling nervous again, he ran a hand through his hair. Percy looked up to Beckendorf, with his eyebrows scrunched together.

"Talking about me...how?" he asked.

He let out a low laugh and smirked at Percy. He didn't like that face on his friend, not one bit.

"Like I told you, Annabeth is totally into you."

Percy still couldn't believe that. He knows that he's her best friend, and they are really close, but they're not romantically interested in each other. At least, Annabeth isn't for him.

"I don't think so," he admitted.

Beckendorf just looked at Percy like he had grown another head. He raised his eyebrows at Percy.

"Dude, she asked Silena for help with her outfit for tonight. She's trying to impress you."

Percy felt himself get red again. Will he never stop blushing?! Gods have mercy on him, just this once! Beckendorf let out a laugh.

"And judging by how red you got just looking at her, I can see she did a good job."

"Whatever," Percy grumbled.

He just clapped Percy on the back and gave a bright smile at him. Ever since he got together with Silena, he seemed more confident in his girl game.

"Trust me, man. Just enjoy the night with her."

He then got up to sit back down with Silena. Annabeth took that as her cue to get up and leave as well. It was a short distance, but seeing her walk it was like in slow motion. Like from one of those horrible movies he only watched once. His mother would probably be laughing and scolding him at the same time for these thoughts. But he just couldn't help himself but look there.

She plopped down right next to him and flashed him a smile. She was in the same position as Beckendorf was a few moments ago. Leaning her weight on both her arms, while her hands were dug in the sand. She looked up at the sky, leading Percy to do the same.

"What were you and Silena talking about?" he asked with curiosity.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see a slight pink tint her skin. She had a small smile on her face.

"Just some girl talk," was her response.

The sky was already dark, with the stars splattering across the sky. Magical torches were already lighting themselves along the perimeter so it wasn't totally dark on the beach.

Percy just hmmed in response and left it at that.

Both their arms were just barely touching, and Percy seemed to be the only one who noticed it. Their hands were pretty close too. If he just moved it a centimeter to the right, they'd be holding hands. But he wasn't about to blow up a normal night with his best friend by doing that. No way, José.

She had shifted her position so she was leaning on her elbows instead of her hands. She had also crossed her legs, which looked so much longer than his, even though they were the same height.

The annual announcement for the fireworks blared through invisible speakers. Everyone on the beach did the countdown and the first wave shot off from the Long Island Sound and into the sky.

The scenes that danced across was enough to distract Percy from his best friend for now.

* * *

 **And there you go! I haven't read the OG in such a long time, so I hope I did it justice. It was just so much fun writing pre-percabeth stuff with all the awkwardness. And I miss Silena and Beckendorf. I miss them a lot, and I loved their friendships with Percy and Annabeth so much.**

 **Anyway, reviews are welcomed and encouraged. Thanks again!**


End file.
